Fuck Everyone Else, Save Trip
by seriousish
Summary: To Save Trip, Skye is going to have to get to know her fellow agents a lot better...
1. Chapter 1

Raina came out of the cocoon feeling like she'd never been awake before, like she could never _breathe _before. Power. All her life she'd wanted it, needed it—now she had it. She could _see. _

See right into Skye, her new sister, another beautiful monster like her, and she saw how bad Skye needed her. The little spot of purple that colored Skye's eyes when she looked at her, saw her ass, her tits, the dress sheathing her oh-so-deadly blade.

It was so simple—so fucking simple—to reach into Skye and make that purple grow until it was all Skye could think about. Because she had some purple in her too. And she saw no reason not to indulge it, now that she knew Skye felt the same way.

Reaching down to Skye's tights with the cocky languor of a woman stoned, Raina tested the softness of her thighs, the wetness of her cunt. The girl's sex sprang to wetness with the eagerness of a well-trained pet.

"I want you," Skye breathed, astonished at her own potent lust. She tried not to choke on her words. "I want you, please—"

Raina embraced her, almost protectively, slow to touch her. Their kiss was the barest brush of lips—Raina was more interested in how Skye moaned and shivered, agonized over the possibility of being denied. When Raina planted the kiss, allowed Skye to lock their tongues together, it brought out the most heartfelt sigh in the other woman. Her body was awakening to heights of pleasure only Raina could bring her to.

"Take off your blouse," Raina said with that air of well-heeled firmness of hers, like it was only a suggestion, one so brilliant no one could disagree with her. "I've always wanted to see your breasts. They're magnificent, Skye. Truly wondrous."

Skye unbuttoned her blouse with quivering hands. It was a strange feeling, knowing she was exciting another woman, arousing her. Her bra went next, her breasts springing free, Raina's big, doe eyes growing larger at the sight.

"They look so big without a bra," Raina muttered, as if in a trance. "I wonder if the changing made them firmer—sweeter…"

Then, pacified, she laid her head down on Skye's majestic cleavage, sucking greedily at one nipple. Skye shuddered with every suck, keening as Raina kept mouthing, removing her clothes, the wind that blew in like another caress, like the whole room was making love to her.

Skye looked over and saw Trip, still frozen in stone. Remotely, she hoped they could find a way to help him. She wished he had changed like them; even if it meant that he would be watching them do this, because Skye couldn't imagine not being naked with Raina right now.

Raina's hand slipped under Skye's ass, groped it, cupped her cunt from behind. She stroked and stroked, bringing Skye's clitoris to life as if it had never been a part of her before now.

"Easy, sweetheart," Raina said, smiling lovingly at her new friend. "You're trembling. There's nothing to be afraid of now."

"What about you stopping?" Skye asked, half-joking, half-serious. Raina stopping now seemed like déjà vu of some horrible nightmare, something that Skye dreaded like death.

"No chance of that," Raina promised, being delicate as she parted Skye's legs, like a nurse with a timid patient.

Skye quivered again, but it had nothing to do with nerves. Raina could see the purple right under her skin, flowing from her wet sex like blood pumped from her heart. Raina knew instinctively that Skye had read about this, lesbians, had been curious to do it herself. Touched herself thinking of Jemma, and Raina, of course. Now she was desperate. Now she needed Raina and the woman formerly of the flower dress wouldn't let her down.

Raina stepped back, shrugging off her shirt. Skye gave a low growl of satisfaction, mingled with need, as she beheld Raina's appetizing breasts. Petite hills of soft flesh, like spoonfuls of brown sugar, capped by dark nipples that, excited, reached for Skye as if trying to escape Raina's heaving tits with every breath.

Then, topless, Raina laid down. Skye knew it fell upon her to remove Raina's pants. She felt privileged, working them down Raina's wiggling hips.

"I love the shape of you," Raina said, her simple, pleasant voice enough to stoke Skye's flame as she let herself be undressed. "The look of you. That hourglass silhouette—" She traced a fingertip curve in the air, Skye's eyes following it, imagining that finger inside herself. It actually distracted her from Raina's wet panties, cresting Raina's thighs as Skye pulled them down. "Hips and breasts so full, so firm, but then the rest of you so trim. That kinky, gamine little body of yours. Hard to imagine it with a man, when you remind me of fine china. Imagine, eating steak off china dishes. No, you were meant for tea cake. Soft and fluffy and sweet. A man would break you in two, you're so delicate. I would make you whole…"

Then Skye's hypnosis ended, her eyes straying down to Raina's lower body, twisting and squirming like a belly dancer, legs kicking this way and that, her pussy swaying like a cat's tail, a stripper's feather.

"I'm the same way," Raina said, her voice tiny, like she was pleading. "Be gentle with me. You could kill me, making me come so hard." She spread her legs wide.

Skye caressed up and down the fertile soil of Raina's thighs, the color of good earth, farmer's earth. Her mind was swimming, psychedelic, high on the drug of Raina's voice, her presence, her nakedness. She imagined volcanic soil, how rich in nutrients it was, the heat of the lava becoming perfect soil for a farm. She thought of making Raina hotter, hotter, burning her like a forest fire, making her body loving and warm and habitable. She thought of planting her tongue in Raina's cunt and seeing what wonderful things would grow.

Stoned, Skye leaned to an erect nipple, dark, rich chocolate set on a field of hot cocoa. It was sweet and warm in her mouth; lava under the surface, ready to erupt. Skye rinsed Raina's tits, drew hard on her nipple, went lower, lower, following the heat to the top of the volcano.

Raina sung out her exhales, feeling Skye's lips pouring their breath and kisses closer and closer to her core: teasing, then testing, then giving in. The ground went liquid underneath her. Raina twisted from side to side, Skye clamped down on her, and with Skye's head trapped between her thighs they rolled across the softening ground, until Skye was on top, hauling Raina's lower body off the ground and to her cunt.

They scissored, hard bodies meeting in softness, Raina squirming underneath, trying to work her clitoris against Skye's. Skye held tight to Raina's right leg, working it like a stripper pole, grinding against it as their pussies pressed together. Raina let herself be fucked, far more concerned with reaching up and groping Skye's tender ass.

Skye bent low over Raina, folding her former enemy in on herself, and Raina craned her neck to fasten herself to one of Skye's hanging breasts. They rutted together, burning like the flames of two torches brought together. Gleaming with sweat, moaning like they were war cries, Skye seemed a goddess at the peak of her worship. Looking up at her, Raina could see nothing less.

She came for her, an act of veneration, and the whole room, the world, was doing the same. With every undulation of Skye's perfect body, the ground made answering waves, cresting and dropping Raina like a waterbed. She was carried to Skye, pressed against her in another orgasm, and as the ground brought them into each other's arms, she felt Skye climax as well.

"Perfect," Raina whimpered, holding Skye against herself like she could pull Skye's ecstasy into her own flesh. "We're so perfect."

Skye just moaned. She hadn't believed this would happen. She wasn't ready for it. It had overwhelmed her.

Raina let her moan—petted and soothed her through the power of her orgasm. She would have to leave. Let Skye explore her new wonder, return only when she understood the unimaginable pleasure they'd just stared. Laying Skye gently upon the earth that owed her allegiance, Raina rose. And saw the man, Trip, staring at her in shock.

"Wait, you two are lesbians?" he asked, before being frozen once more in his state of befuddlement.

"Hunh," Raina said.

That was weird even for her.

* * *

The team found Skye pulling on her clothes, the sweat barely dried on her skin.

"Skye, what happened?" Coulson demanded, full of concern, stepping forward to grab Skye and pull her clear of any danger when he realized what had just happened and suddenly rethought touching her under the circumstances. "Are you alright? Is that Trip? Is he okay?"

"He's kinda dead," Skye admitted sheepishly. "But when Raina made me come, I think it healed him."

Coulson's head reared back.

"Hunh."


	2. Chapter 2

"When Raina brought you to orgasm, I think it healed Trip," Jemma said. "And I hate every word in that sentence."

Skye grabbed hold of the wires leading away from her head, pulling out the electrodes in one go. "That's what I said!"

Jemma nearly came around her computer, worried her equipment had been damaged, but stopped herself when she saw the state Skye was in.

With HYDRA subdued, Coulson had set up a mobile command center, and put Trip and the altar under containment protocol. Now, in a plastic tent that reminded Skye uncomfortably of _E.T._, she sat around in a hospital gown and let Jemma run her tests.

"Many cultures throughout the world," Jemma started, "have believed in sexual intercourse going hand in hand with mystical properties. Perhaps they were inspired by this ancient civilization and others with—well—powers like yourself."

"So I can heal people with my O-face."

"_I ran every goddamn test there is, but it looks like. _My instruments detected a surge of energy about the time you were—earlier. And my scans of Trip's body show signs of cellular regeneration, starting at a peak level, but slowing down. Already, my samples have degraded considerably."

"Great, I have to wear vibrating panties if he's ever not going to be a statue?"

Jemma blushed even more than she had been before. "I don't think that'll be necessary. I imagine if his body absorbs enough of your… energy… then his cells will regenerate to the point of overcoming the degenerative effects of whatever this is."

"So I have to get off. Okay…"

"I've submitted an e-mail to Director Coulson; he's very understanding."

"Uh-huh. Can I see your phone?"

"Certainly!"

Jemma handed it over. Skye typed a few keys and it started emitting moans. Jemma bit her lip.

"You will be careful what—sites you visit, yes? I really don't need a virus."

"I'll stick to Mr. Skin."

"Oh, good, they're pretty reputable."

The two stared at each other.

"I'll just…" Jemma gathered her things. "Make sure no one interrupts you."

"I'd appreciate that."

* * *

"And you don't want to sneak a peek?" Bobbi asked, once Jemma had explained the situation to her.

"_No!" _Jemma enunciated, seeming to put all possible Britishness into it. Bobbi rolled her lip between her teeth, once more lost in how adorable her girlfriend could be. "That would be a complete invasion of her privacy, violating my oaths as a doctor and as her best friend!"

"You took an oath as her best friend?"

"We were having a sleepover," Jemma said sheepishly. "We drank wine coolers and made promises and kissed a little. It was nothing, but I stand by it."

Bobbi teasingly put her foot near the door Jemma was guarding. "So you don't mind if I…"

"Bobbi Morse! I should think I am more than enough to satisfy your carnal appetites! And if not me, certainly that ex-husband of yours, a relationship I am very supportive of by the way…"

"Yeah, yeah, let's have a threesome," Bobbi put in dismissively. "You're right. You're much prettier than her anyway."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"You wouldn't? You've got the nerd thing going. It's very hot. Reminds me of when I masturbated about Buffy doing Willow."

Jemma looked as if she might squeak. "I think we're about equally cute."

"I'd say we're both eights, but I'm like an eight point five and you're a solid eight." Skye came out of the altar chamber, brushing her hair with her fingers. Her hospital gown seemed ill-fitting all of a sudden. "And don't feel bad; in a way, it's worse being closer to a nine, because I feel like I'm not living up to your potential."

"You think you're a potential nine?" Bobbi asked, as Jemma said "How's Trip?"

"Didn't work," Skye told Jemma. "We all know what you want to hear and yes, you're a ten," she told Bobbi. Her head twisted back to Jemma. "Yeah, I did it twice, no change."

"That's too bad. Where's my phone?"

"Drying off."

"Drying—"

"It had this vibrate setting, which I hacked, and…"

"_Skye!"_

"It was just for the second time! For Trip! And I found out there were, like, five Wild Things movies and they all have threesomes."

"Devil's threesomes?" Bobbi asked.

"No, guy-girl-girl."

"Cool."

Jemma was thinking fiercely. "It could be that whatever energy you generate requires the psychosexual components of two or more partners. Like a chemical reaction. Raina supplied some of the elements—elements which in other intercourse scenarios would be wasted—but your power harnessed them and combined them into a new form of energy."

"Uh-huh." Skye looked at them both in turn. "I'm surprised you guys didn't sneak a peek."

"Did you want us to?" Bobbi asked, shifting her weight from side to side.

"Bobbi!" Jemma cried.

"I could think of worse people to. And all the Wild Things viewing has me in a threesome kind of mood…"

"Skye!"

Bobbi took Skye's hand. Brought it up to her lips. Her nostrils flared. "This the one you used?"

"Uh-huh."

Jemma squeezed her thighs together. She got the feeling she shouldn't be seeing this. She also got the feeling she really, really should be. "Per… perhaps I should go."

Bobbi caught her by the arm. "You should stay. Observe Skye's new power in action. You're a scientist, after all."

"I… I…"

Bobbi was sucking on Skye's fingers.

"And maybe the chemical reaction will be stronger with three people," Skye reasoned. "Help Trip."

"I…"

Bobbi's lips drew away from Skye's fingers. Her wet fingers… "She tastes really good, Jem."

"I suppose I could… do my part…" Jemma muttered. "I fear I won't be much good but—I could get water… or snacks…"

The hand Bobbi had on Skye's wrist moved to interlock with her fingers. Her other hand reached out to Jemma, cupping her chin. "Hey. You may be an eight, but you're the eight this ten is crazy about." As she leaned in, she barely had to pull to get Jemma to her lips. Skye watched as their mouths came together in practiced, comforting harmony. And Bobbi put her arms around both girls, pulling them to her body.

Smiling before the kiss was even over, Jemma pulled away, turning her face to Skye. She saw the excitement on her friend's face, brown eyes burnished.

"Just follow my lead," Bobbi said, her voice so low it went straight to Jemma's cunt, and the scientist actually moaned as she watched Bobbi place her lips on Skye's, join them in a long, sensuous kiss.

Bobbi stepped out of the way then, orbiting behind Skye, finding her backless hospital gown very convenient for her lips and hands. She kissed the back of Skye's neck, hands skirting the edges of Skye's ass before reaching forward to the pockets of Jemma's lab coat, catching them, pulling the scientist in to sandwich Skye between them.

"Your turn!" Skye said, practically giggling with excitement. Their first kiss was nervous, but Jemma quickly gained in confidence, feeling Bobbi stroking her back as the three embraced. Then feeling Skye cup her breasts.

"Touch mine," Skye said. She leaned back, offering up her lips to Bobbi over her shoulder, Bobbi meeting Jemma's eyes as she devoured Skye's mouth, showing Jemma just how lustful she could be.

Jemma brought her hands up, fingers spread wide apart, and Bobbi ripped away Skye's gown for her to let Jemma touch them bare-skinned. Skye's breasts were large and firm, bobbing and jiggling with every motion of Jemma's feeling hands. She squeezed them, rubbed them, her fingers gently plucking at her long, erect nipples. She only stopped to shrug out of her sleeves as Bobbi pulled her lab coat off her body, then squeaked as those strong hands dug into the back of her slacks, filling with her satin ass.

"Keep that warm for me," Bobbi said huskily as she stepped away to begin undressing.

Her two lovers could barely concentrate on each other, just rubbing themselves together as they watched Bobbi's nakedness grow and grow. First her legs, pants traveling an impossible distance down from her waist. Then her arms, long-sleeved blouse and tactical vest coming away. Undershirt next: a trim flatness of golden belly was revealed. The tan persisted when she took off her bra. Large bronze breasts topped with coral red markers, even more impressive than Skye's.

("Okay," Skye moaned. "Now I get the ten.")

Then Bobbi skimmed her panties off. She was wet. The Mockingbird left her boots on, though. Of course she would. Nude, so tanned she seemed to gleam, Bobbi snuggled in between the two women, her lips searching for the kiss they began just before she arrived. The three of them pressed together in a three-way kiss, tongues running in and out of each other's mouths, sometimes slow and tender, sometimes fast and hot. It went on for so long, Skye thought it might be permanent. They could be statues like Trip. Didn't seem like a bad way to go.

Then, Bobbi took the hands of both women, locked them in her grip as she laid back on the ground. "We should've brought a cot," she said as she pulled them down to her.

"It's better on the floor," Jemma said, her voice rough. "Like animals."

Skye and Jemma fell on Bobbi, each sucking on a perfect breast as Bobbi squirmed away from them, reaching for her discarded clothes until she had pulled them to her, sifted through them to her batons. Both Skye and Jemma looked up as she flicked the batons out to their full extension.

"Don't worry," she said. "I _just _cleaned them."

* * *

Bobbi sat in the middle, against the wall. To either side of her, Jemma and Skye had their legs open, moaning in desperate delirium as Bobbi jackhammered the two batons into them. When they could manage, one would reach in between them to Bobbi, masturbating her or groping a heaving breast to add to her pleasure, but Bobbi got all the satisfaction she needed from fucking the two women as hard as she was.

"This is too much," Jemma breathed, head upturned, body out of control. She brought her hands to her face, tasting Bobbi on her fingers, then squeezed at her breasts, trying to smolder the burning. "Too much…"

Bobbi leaned over, staring at Jemma's angelic profile as the Brit worked her jaw in sheer desperation to keep herself under control. With a mischievous grin, Bobbi licked Jemma from the tuck of her chin all the way to the end of her eyebrow. Jemma came halfway through.

Bobbi let go of the baton, leaving it up to Jemma whether she wanted it to stay in. Judging by the way Jemma clasped her hands to it, she didn't want it going anywhere. Bobbi gave her a wink and grabbed Jemma by the back of her neck, shoving her down to her own bare cunt. With nary a protest, Jemma began to eat her lover out.

Skye turned her head, drawn to Bobbi's sudden chanting. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Bobbi was saying, once for every long, maddening circuit Jemma's tongue made of her pussy.

Bobbi was so aroused from pleasuring the other two women that she was already creaming all over Jemma's face, the scientist feeling Bobbi's juices boiling up to her tongue. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Jemma lashed away at it, covering Bobbi's entire pussy with her warm, wonderful tongue, then leaving it for the little bump she knew to be Bobbi's only weak spot. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

She zeroed in on the clit, circling it with the tip of her stiffened tongue, then batting it around like a cat with a toy. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

Bobbi groaned in ecstasy as she _really _creamed, squirting out her pleasure in a wild rush.

"Do that to Skye!" Bobbi moaned, unable to hide a sunny smile that seemed more appropriate for a beach than a secret mission.

Jemma crawled over Bobbi's long legs, brushing her breasts over them as she went, and came to Skye on all fours. She leaned down to the cunt Bobbi was still determinedly penetrating, lowered herself underneath the relentless coitus, and licked between Skye's pussy and ass. Skye felt a warm feeling invade and underwrite the hot satisfaction of what Bobbi was doing. It grew quickly.

"Stop, stop!" Skye moaned, clarifying who she meant by grabbing Bobbi by the wrist, while holding Jemma's face to her pussy. "_Help her," _she told Bobbi.

Bobbi brought the baton out of Skye's pussy, opening it up for Jemma's tongue, holding its dripping length up to eye level. She licked it once, almost in passing, then lowered it between her own legs. She and Jemma were both fucking themselves as they laid between Skye's wide-spread legs, lost in another three-way kiss. Only this time, Skye was able to moan as much as she wanted.

Of the three, Skye came last, but she thought she came harder than either of them. Even if she didn't squirt like Bobbi. Woman really was a ten.

"Goddamnit, Jemma, you too?!" Trip asked, unfrozen once more. "I thought we had something!"

Then he turned back to stone. It was dispiriting, but the three were determined to keep morale up. They would try, try again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, this is a bit awkward," Lance said. "Considering how you just fucked my ex-wife."

Skye was behind him as he sat, running her fingers through his hair. He drank. He'd said a shot of tequila would loosen him up, but he was nursing it.

"A threesome with my ex-wife, really. I mean, the two of you I could understand, but three people?"

"It was a little spontaneous," Skye said, trying to get him into the mood by curling her finger toward his ear, moving them down his neck. The hairs along the back of his neck pricking against her palms as she rubbed him there.

"But still—three people. You'd think I could've been one of them, I'm her husband, if two people are having sex with my wife, I should be one of them."

It took all Skye had not to point out that 'technically' they were divorced.

"And another thing?" Lance cut in, just as he was about to sip his drink. "As long as it's a threesome, why not a foursome? I would've been good with that too. Nothing against Jemma, I quite like her, but why is she in this little orgy of yours and I'm not. Did you think I was, what, a little gay?"

Skye crouched down to whisper in his ear. "How about I suck you off first? Get you nice and hard and wet?"

"So _you _think I'm straight, _good, _but does Bobbi? Maybe she thinks I'm one of those gay guys who is only straight for her, you know? Or, like I'd rather be sucking somebody's dick, not hers? I mean, not her business. She doesn't have a dick. You'd know that. You and Jemma."

"Maybe it'll work if I just suck you off while I masturbate…"

Lance turned his head away and took another infinitesimal sip of his drink. "You think that could be what's wrong with our relationship? She loves me, but she thinks I'm gay, so she tries to push me away so I can go have sex with men with a clear conscience? But why would she think I'm gay? Just because I have good taste in clothes and wash up a bit? Or is it because I won't go down on her? I do it often enough—as much as she does me. But she _hates _sucking cock. Hates it. Don't know why, maybe some other ex who ruined it for all of us. And sure, I don't _mind _eating pussy, but why should I do it if she doesn't do it? It's the principle of the thing, innit? I don't like to be fucked in the ass either, so I don't ask her to do _that. _I've never fucked my own wife in the ass." Lance suddenly set his drink down. "Wait, have you? Or has Jemma, she'd tell you, right, you're friends?"

Skye shut her eyes. "Normally I don't offer this, but I will lick your asshole."

"So you do think I'm gay!"

_"Would you just think of Trip and fuck me?"_

"_I'm not gay!"_

Skye grabbed him by the hair, grabbed his drink, and forced it into his mouth. "Listen! I'll do anything you want! Whatever sick, perverted shit is in your British mind! Just _tell me how you want to fuck me!"_

Lance pinched his lips together. "Tell me about you and Bobbi."

Skye blinked. "You know, you are gay. You are totally gay for Bobbi."

"That's what marriage _is._"

"Then listen while I tell you about the first time I fucked her."

"First time?"

Skye was walking back to her seat, right opposite his. She sat down, leaned back, spread her legs out in front of her. Letting him see how they creased tightly between her thighs. Her head lolled back, her staring up at the ceiling with her long dark hair falling all around her shoulder. "I'd just been on a mission. I was really wiped out, so Bobbi agreed to let me catch up on some sleep before I debriefed. The next morning I went to see her. You know the hours she keeps. Right about noon, she'd just gotten out of bed—you know that nightie she wears? The one that seems like, there's no way it's long enough?"

"Made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?" Lance asked with a smile, but also a bit of an edge.

"Warm, definitely. She offered me coffee. I watched her make it. Saw that nightie taper over her body every time she bent over, her ass right at the top of her legs and her breasts falling in front of me. I _know _you've seen her nipples. Look like they're just made to fit inside your mouth…"

Lance kicked off his shoes and opened his belt.

"We never got to the coffee. I mean, she's a spy. She knew how the light coming through the window made her look. There was this shaft of it coming right through the door that turned her nightie invisible whenever she walked through it. So I went to her. I put my hand on her hip. Her nightie was soft, but not as soft as the skin underneath. I squeezed it. She gave me this little smile, like I'd _amused _her, and she kissed me. Hard. Like she could knock me out with a kiss. By the time I'd realized I'd _stopped _being kissed, she was tugging my blouse up over my head."

Lance unzipped his pants, hid his hand inside. Skye's eyes drifted down low—she wanted to see his cock.

"You wearing a bra?" Lance asked, not so snide anymore.

Skye just shook her head. "She had this way of leading me to the bedroom—like she was so happy to have me there. She stood behind me, and just a little to the side, her hand on the meat of my back, pushing me along and caressing me and gripping me, in a way. I think she was gauging the tension in my body. We got there and she just pushed a little harder, I went down on the bed, she moved her hand along my spine, to my belt. Pulled my pants down right around my ankles. I felt like she was going to spank me."

"Did she?" Lance asked. He was getting more excited by the second, wiggling his pants down his legs, kicking them off his feet. Skye stared at the tent in his boxers.

"Not then." Skye ran her hand down over her sex. "She flipped me over on the bed, her hand on my face, kinda caressing me, kinda holding me down—keeping me in place while she gave me these little kisses. She put them everywhere. I found out how her lips felt on every part of my body. My feet… my neck… she did my cunt last. Kissed it long and slow, her tongue going deeper and deeper…" Skye played with her breasts, holding them up for Lance as he rubbed at the long bulge in his boxers.

"And what exactly was she looking at?"

Skye grinned crookedly as she lifted her blouse off her naked breasts. Looking down as soon as it was out of her hair to see her tits golden in the soft light, shining with sweat. "And you show me your cock," she said, mesmerized.

He swept his boxers down his legs. His cock was large, hard—if nothing else, now Skye knew what Bobbi saw in him.

"She dragged her thumb over my lip one last time before letting go of my face, then she lifted my legs in the air with both hands, fucked me with my tongue till I begged her to stop."

Lance grabbed his cock, pointing it at her. "She eat your ass?"

"Yes," Skye told him breathlessly.

"Fingerfuck you?" Lance demanded, jerking on himself.

"Yes!"

"Come over here," Lance told her. "On your hands and knees, Keep telling me about Bobbi before you suck my cock."

The hardness of the floor under Skye's hands just reminded her of how soft Bobbi had been. "She was just like you. Took charge. After I'd come twice, she told me it was my turn, let me put a few fingers inside her while she kissed me, hugged me—showed me how to tickle her clit just the way she liked."

"Yeah…" Lance stroked his cock slowly, tantalizingly. "Yeah…"

Skye came closer, slowly, staring at his throbbing cock. "After I'd made her come, she wanted to sixty-nine, so I wanted to sixty-nine. We got up on the bed, put our heads between each other's legs… I remember just sucking as hard as I could, wishing I could make her feel as good as she was making me."

"Did she squirt for you?" Lance asked, breathing hard with Skye only inches away.

"Yes, oh God, yes—I think it was cuz she was tasting me as I was eating her—she could taste how wet I got from it…"

"Did you come together?"

Skye's wet lips rolled together. "She waited… held back until I was done… I couldn't have… I couldn't control myself…"

Skye reached for his cock, but he pulled away. "Are you sure Bobbi's okay with this?" Lance asked suddenly. "It'd be just like her to use this as ammunition against me later on…"

"You're still hung up on Bobbi?" Skye asked, fed up. "Pretend I'm her. _Fuck me _like I'm her."

He stared at her for a moment. Then he took her by the head, shoved her down on his prick. He pushed until her lips were around the base. His cockhead was down her throat. She held it there, marveling at how it filled her, bulging inside her, letting her feel the smallest tremor of it as he reacted to her tightness and submission. Then she pulled back, wrapping her lips around his glans and twisting her head left and right, screwing her mouth all around his cock.

"Put your hands behind your back," Lance told her, and she joined them above her ass like she was a military cadet standing at attention. She got it. He was the master. He gave the orders. No wonder Bobbi had such a hard time with him. She was a top too.

But Skye loved being ordered around. She liked being handled, thrown down on the floor or over a shoulder, carried to where her dom decided she was going to get hers, then being fucked till she ached. It wasn't a misogyny thing-she loved dominant women too, like Bobbi. Being told what to do, forced to do it, taking their fingers, their dildos, their spanks and slaps—it was heavenly. But she most especially liked the people who turned it off, were her friends before and became her friends afterward, cuddling her and telling her what a brave girl she'd been, what a good girl. She didn't think Lance was that type; well, maybe with Bobbi. But his casual disinterest in her, his easy usage of her, it had a kind of thrill…

Skye sucked, hard then soft, her hair moving lightly over Lance's thighs then galloping as her head bobbed up and down. She kept her hands locked behind her back.

"Get off my cock," Lance ordered her suddenly, his prick now fully erect, actually having a hard time fitting in her mouth. She obeyed. "Get down on the floor."

Skye fell onto her back, opening her pants, burning with her readiness for him.

"Get those goddamn hands off your pants! I didn't tell you to do that! Just keep your mouth open!" Lance stood, his cock leading the way like a battering ram as he stepped over her, then turned around and knelt with his knees on either side of her head. His balls hung low and full, moving closer and closer to Skye's face. She opened her lips. Wetted them with her long tongue.

Lance dropped his balls into her mouth. Stuffed both of them inside at once. She sucked and moaned and twisted her mouth on them. Lance growled, grabbing his cock with one hand, her breasts with the other, squeezing them roughly as he stroked himself.

"Yeah, yeah!" Lance enthused, bouncing on his heels to teabag her. He gave her big breasts a slap, watching them jiggle, then pressed his cock between them. He squeezed her tits onto his prick. "Eat my balls just like you ate Bobbi!"

"God," Bobbi said, arms crossed. "You really are hung up on me."

Lance looked up sharply, his cock between the tits of another woman he was literally balls-deep in. "I can explain—"

Bobbi steamrolled over him. "It's actually kinda romantic… fuck, what are you two stopping for? Isn't a wife entitled to watch her husband fuck another chick's mouth? Speaking of, honey, c'mon, enough with the tits. Fuck her face already."

"Yeah?" Lance asked, drawing up, his balls slurping out of Skye's wide-spread mouth.

"Yeah. And call her a little cocksucker. She likes that."

"I gathered."

"Guys?" Skye asked. "Please to stop eyefucking now?"

"Fuck her throat for me," Bobbi said, unzipping her pants.

"Yes, dear." Lance whirled around, leaping to jam himself into Skye's mouth.

He wiggled his hips, bounced his balls off her chin as he pounded his cockhead into the back of her mouth. She felt him rubbing against her tonsils.

"Suck my cock, you little cocksucker!" Lance panted as he facefucked her, her mouth filled to overflowing with his incredible hardness. "Suck! Suck!"

Skye's jaw was starting to ache, having him repeatedly buried balls deep in her mouth, her throat, sluicing in and out of her wet lips. Her pussy ached even worse. She rubbed it desperately.

"God, she's got a hot fucking mouth!" Lance exclaimed, eying Bobbi as she breathed heavily. Touched herself.

"So fuck it," Bobbi drawled, intent on goading Lance to do his worst. She locked eyes with Skye and the girl felt a shiver go through her. She felt Bobbi's lust for her like a laser. "Give those pouty lips a nice work-out. I want that cunt nice and wet." Her head tilted to the side, looking between Skye's legs. "Looks like I'll be getting what I want. Maybe I'll be able to get my whole fist in there…"

Skye moaned into her mouth's violation. Her body was being used, abused, degraded by their touches and their looks and their words. She felt defiled and there was nothing she could do about it, not with his cock shoved halfway down his throat. She couldn't even say that she wasn't a whore, a slut, a cocksucker. Just then, she was. She was their thoroughly debased whore.

Skye kept sucking Lance's cock, looking from his eyes to Bobbi's, pleading with them not to stop. It didn't seem likely, but even the most remote possibility seemed too much to bear. She wanted his manhood right where it belonged, hot and throbbing in her sucking mouth.

"_Fuck, _what a little skank!" Bobbi exclaimed, the touch of her hand on her pussy now electric. Suddenly, she gave Skye a tap between the ribs with her boot. "Try not to enjoy it so much, huh? That's my husband fucking your chin off, you know."

Lance's cock had grown enormous in Skye's mouth, under Bobbi's eye. Skye was constantly on the verge of gagging, but no matter how her throat ached, she wouldn't let him out of it, even as her saliva ran out the corner of her mouth. She could smell the pungent musk coming off his balls with what little air she could gasp through her nose. Skye looked down and saw the base of his cock, throbbing with veins, several inches yet to go even with so much already deep in her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah—" Lance groaned, giving her a quick, sharp slap to the side of her cheek. "Keep on sucking my cock. When I come, I want you to suck every little bit of it out of my balls. I want you to milk my prick until you've got cum all up and down that nice, _tight _throat."

"Yeah!" Bobbi chimed in, slapping Skye upside the head. "This little skank will probably come just from feeling you explode in her mouth. But in case she doesn't…"

Bobbi knelt down beside Skye, grabbing at her cunt, roughly massaging it. Skye felt her body automatically respond to the tough treatment. She trembled convulsively, hips grinding up for Bobbi's hand when without warning, Bobbi rammed her middle finger inside. Skye clenched on the penetration, her moaning turned staccato by Lance's dick plunging in and out of her mouth. Even more than the intrusion, she could feel Bobbi's eyes on her, watching with fascination as her fingers curled strongly against Skye's walls.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Lance gasped loudly, his body stiffening. "Make her scream, baby! Feels so good on my cock!"

Skye couldn't see past Lance's body to Bobbi leaning down, biting her erect clit. Her orgasm came as a complete surprise. So did Lance's. He spurted into her mouth in one huge wad, bathing every corner of her aching mouth. Automatically, Skye puffed out her cheeks to avoid swallowing his scalding cum, but Lance didn't give her a chance to spit it out. He grabbed her head in both hands and held her down on his cock.

"Drink it down, bitch! Drink my cum! All of it, down your throat!" he ordered harshly, hammering himself into her mouth as he continued shooting.

It soon became impossible for Skye to hold anymore. She waited until the absolute last minute, shocked at how much cum he stuffed in her mouth, before she swallowed it; felt it coating her throat, slide down her gullet, more following, streaming out of his cockhead like bullets. But Bobbi was still eating her cunt, fingering her cunt, and Skye thought she might still be coming.

"Milk that cock!" Lance bellowed. "Get all my cum, every bit of it! I don't wanna be able to jerk off for a week!"

He groaned crudely as he gyrated his hips, moving his pumping cock around in her mouth, Skye only able to nurse at it, slurp at what he gave her. Slowly, surely, he grew soft. Lance shriveled between her lips and pulled himself free, still leaving four more gulps for Skye to make under his watchful eye before her mouth was clear.

"Oh, well done, Skye!" Lance said, seeing her open her mouth to display her glistening pink mouth. "Very well done! Now I know where I can go for a nice, expert blowjob." Lance gripped his cock, as if for luck, and found a drop of cum oozing obscenely out onto his dickhead. His eyes flashed. "Hey, you missed some."

"I'll get it," Bobbi said, leaving Skye's pussy with a goodbye kiss. She came up between Lance's legs, snaking her tongue out to lick the tip of his cock, swirling it back into her mouth, savoring the gulp.

She watched as his cock gave a start.

"Your room?" Lance asked.

"My room," Bobbi confirmed, already throwing him some of his scattered clothes.

"Wait, guys," Skye started, "what about—"

"Holy shit!" Trip said before becoming stone once more. "You turned her!"


	4. Chapter 4

Skye looked between the two men sitting on either side of her. "I've never been with two men before. Is one of you just here for moral support?"

"Sounds like the little lady's challenging us," Mack said with a wink to Fitz.

"We could always… always… double-team her." Fitz hemmed and hawed over his words. "Probably wouldn't be so… if there were someone else, I mean… obviously there'd be someone else…"

"But if it wasn't just you and her?" Mack put in helpfully.

Fitz nodded.

"I think she likes the idea," Mack said, his deep voice almost a growl. "I think that little white pussy of hers is getting all wet."

"Fitz!" Skye gasped as his hand went between her legs, touching the mound of her vulva.

His cheeks blushed pinkly as he withdrew his hand. "It is. Should I've said that? I can tell him it's not if you want. But it is." He glanced at Mack helplessly. "Don't ask if she's wet. You'll embarrass her."

"She's embarrassing herself," Mack answered. "Getting all wet for the two of us. Shameless, man."

Skye's face went two shades redder. "Well, it's not wet now, with you two being such jerks!"

"No?" Fitz touched her again, probing his finger deeply inside her, feeling her juices flow past it. "Should I say it isn't?"

"It is," Mack said confidently.

"I didn't say that!" Fitz protested.

Mack spoke over him. "You're the one who said it was Fitz's turn. And you're the one who said I could stay."

Skye's eyes widened. "I just meant you could watch… it's fun being watched…"

"We are going to watch." Fitz grinned lewdly. "We're going to watch you—I'm going to watch Mack and he's going to watch me, I mean, not like—we're going to watch you as you're being fucked, but not just one at a time, not… waiting in turns…"

"We're both going to fuck you at once," Mack said, unzipping his fly. His cock was absolutely enormous, covered with veins. Skye didn't know how she'd get that monster inside her tiny cunt, but she'd loved to try. "Is this what you want?" Mask asked, seeing her eyeing it.

"Yeah," Skye said, biting her lip to try and hide her eagerness.

"So why don't you come over and sit on my cock?"

Mack stretched out on his back, Fitz almost groaning at the sight of his erection like a baseball bat balanced on its end. This was it. Skye would get hooked on huge dicks, just like she'd been seduced by Bobbi's obviously superior oral, and would never be interested in a normal, a damaged guy like him again. It was over. All he could do was share in what little was left after Mack was done with her.

He watched enviously as Skye straddled Mack's powerful body, dropping the pouting lips of her sex right over Mack's great cockhead. She slid down it slowly, carefully, not sure if she could take it. Fitz wasn't sure either.

"Oh God," Skye gasped, unused to such an intrusion.

"Easy!" Fitz piped up, his voice unnaturally shrill. "I mean, do it. You can do it. Just… calm. You have to be calm. And, uh, and loosen… loosen up… limber…"

"You need to relax," Mack told her.

Skye tried to, slowly impaling herself on his massive column. It was risky, exciting, her juices flowing, her clench around his cock becoming more slippery. And she liked it, feeling that huge prick fill her. Fill her completely.

"_Yesssss," _she said hoarsely.

"Yeah, now we're cooking," Mack rumbled. "Keep going, girl. Take it all."

Her juices were streaming down her thighs like they were being reamed out by Mack's cock. Skye kept wondering, through the pleasure of her impalement, whether she could take every inch of his massive prick. She just had to try. Even as she tensed up, fearing that any moment his cock would be too much for her, that the pleasure would turn to pain.

Then she felt Fitz's hands on her shoulders, gently massaging, his touch infinitely more skilled than his fumbling words. Like the physical was a pipeline, through the damage and hardship, back to the unvarnished genius of his old self.

"Easy, Skye," he said, stroking her hair now. "You have it all now."

"Yes," Skye breathed. "Wonderful…"

She paused to catch her breath, enjoy Fitz's relaxing touch, how it let her literally open herself up to having her body so completely used. Mack was throbbing hard inside her, so engorged it seemed impossible he wasn't exploding right then. She could see on his leering, panting face that he was savoring her exquisite tightness, thinking of how great it would be to fuck her.

He grasped her tiny waist and started off slow, not wanting to rush. Skye still squeaked with pleasure as he worked his cock inside her, her cunt soaking him with cream.

"Ooooo, yes!" she cried, her voice going up an octave when Fitz reached down and began groping her breasts. "Feel me! Fuck meee!"

Mack gasped, almost shooting his load just from watching her, hearing her, that husky voice squealing and moaning, pretty face all twisted up with lust. Her heavy breasts wobbled and bounced with both the impact of his fucking and the squeezing of Fitz's hands around them. Her gushing cream overflowed her crammed box and ran down her thighs.

"I love it, I love it," Skye gurgled. Turning her head, she could see Fitz crouching behind her to play with her tits. She kissed his pleasant face, feeling the slight, boyish burn of his stubble on her lips, and lovingly touched her forehead to his as Mack kept bouncing her wonderfully on his cock. "Fuck me forever, both of you…"

"Wish I could," Mack answered hoarsely. "But I'm close… damn close…"

Skye moaned in dismay. She wanted to ride him all night, keep her cunt nice and full. She was creaming uncontrollably, every deep thrust of his cock inside her giving another phase of her orgasmic satisfaction.

"Ohhhh, shit, unnnhhhh!" she moaned as her climax continued, a forest fire that never ran out of fuel.

Mack watched his cock pistoning up and down between Skye's cunt lips, her lust-contorted face even more exciting to watch. She was violently aroused and made no secret of it, her cunt hot as molten lava around his pumping cock. He started fucking her faster, and she responded with screams of pleasure.

"Oh yes, bitches," Skye moaned when Fitz wasn't kissing her. "Fuck my brains out!"

Mack could see the longing expression in Fitz's eyes, the hard-on he tried to keep himself from touching. He knew Fitz wanted to be more a part of Skye's pleasure than just warming her up for him.

"Skye, let's let Fitz in on the fun. Open your mouth. Fitz, show her your dick."

Fitz was hesitant to obey, pausing like he'd misheard something, but Skye gave him a shove and then he was up on his feet, pulling his cock out, offering its head to her soft lips. Skye could smell his precum. If he'd waited any longer, he would've come in his pants.

"Put in in your mouth and—inside your mouth—and I don't want it to be just in your mouth, I want you to be, to be doing things with it… and your tongue…" Fitz finished lamely.

Skye parted her lips, edging them over his fat cockhead, feeling him tremble with need as she pushed her mouth down his erection. She licked him clean of precum with her tongue, then battered him with the steamy velvet of her mouth, shoving herself down repeatedly on his cock, letting his dickhead pound against her throat. Fitz's mouth was hanging open, his eyes vacant. Then she sucked, loudly and greedily; Fitz groaned in ecstasy.

"This is," he panted, "this is great."

"Hell yeah it is," Mack agreed, hammering his cock into Skye's greedy box.

Skye trembled at their words. It was so good that they could all share each other like this. Her cunt was throbbing strongly, her hips thundering against Mack's in perfect rhythm with his fucking. Fitz had quickly picked up how to use her cock-sucking lips, running his prick in circles around her mouth, then plunging himself all the way down her throat, alternating so she never got enough of his manhood.

Skye shook between the double teaming, smashed one way and another like a ragdoll. Her lips were growing sore; her cunt was on fire. She could feel sweat trickling down every inch of her skin. She gurgled and moaned and enjoyed until finally she was sucking the cum out of Fitz's balls, feeling Mack's seed sizzling inside her. She moaned, her body-wracking orgasm reaching all new intensity.

"Yes," Fitz yelled, "eat my, my, you know, my, the, my—"

"Take it, girl, take my load!" Mack roared over him.

Skye didn't know if she would ever love anything as much as getting two men off at the same time, gulping the same liquid warmth that was flooding her cunt. She wanted to try it again with the duo as soon as possible. And she also wanted Lance, and Bobbi, and Jemma, even Raina.

Anyone who could make her come as hard as she had so many times today.


End file.
